


Bake off

by madammina



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Some point pre Season 2 midseason finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one listens to the Salmonella rule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake off

“All I’m saying is, if Thor and Buddy from Cake Boss had a bake off, who would win?” Skye said as she pulled a bunch of cookie dough from a large bowl behind Jemma. The dough dissolved in her mouth as she moved to store the Chocolate chips in her cheek. With a small grin, she jumped up and sat on the table in the SHIELD base kitchen. Jemma just looked at her, rolled her eyes, and moved on. 

“According to mythology, Thor has nothing to do with baking.” Jemma said as she took the bowl from under Skye’s hand. “Why him?”

“Well, he’s living with Jane now, right? And she’s off all day researching. I bet he’s teaching himself how to cook. So then he can surprise her with food when she comes home...” Skye replied, sighing slightly at the image of Thor wearing an apron in a hot kitchen. He also may or may not be taking care of a kitten at the same time. 

“Well, he might know how to work the oven better. According to Doctor Foster’s, uh. Uh.” Fitz gestured, and clenched his hands in frustration. Jemma just sighed and handed him a lob of dough. He put it in his mouth. 

“Research?” Mack offered, before stealing some more dough from Jemma, timing it so Jemma looked at Skye instead of the bowl.

“Yes. Research.” Fitz continued, his voice muffled by dough. “Asgardian technology is advanced and if Thor has trouble with an oven, it would be because it’s too primitive. Though, Sif showed us that.”

“LADY Sif.” Skye reminded Fitz. 

“Who is she?” Trip asked as he sat down in a chair across from Skye. Bobbi walked into the room too, and as Jemma turned to look at her, Skye stole small bit of dough, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Trip who caught it.

“Asgardian warrior.” Bobbi started to say. “One of Thor’s greatest allies, according to the field reports.”

“I wrote that report. She is.” Coulson said as he came into the kitchen too. He shuffled the paperwork under his shoulder so he could sneak a bit of dough for himself too. Bobbi saw him, and started to rebuke him, but Mack handed her some of his own dough, which she too shoved into her mouth. “Why are we talking about her? Why are all of you here?” 

“I asked if Thor could beat Buddy in a bake off.” Skye said. Then immediately started chewing on some of the chocolate chips she had stored in her cheek. 

“Buddy the Elf or Buddy from Cake Boss?” Coulson asked. The kitchen went silent except for the lone beep that the oven had reached the proper temperature. 

“You’ve seen Elf?” Trip asked. “YOU’VE seen Elf.” He began to chuckle a bit.

“I’ve often flown on commercial airplanes, and it’s on TV around Christmas. I’ve seen Elf. You didn’t answer my question, which Buddy?” 

“Cake Boss.” Jemma sighed as she checked the recipe in the book.

“Though, I now want to see Buddy the Elf and Thor have a bake off.” Mack said as he stretched slightly. 

“Wait, why am I out of cookie dough?”Jemma turned around, facing the rest of the SHIELD team, all of whom adopted completely fake and innocent expressions. Mack even started to whistle. 

“I’ll help you make it.” Fitz said after a moment. 

“Fitz…”

“You know.” May’s voice drifted from the doorway, where she leaned against the doorframe. “There’s a recipe where you don’t have to worry about salmonella when you eat the dough.” 

“I found the recipe.” Lance replied as he brandished a sheet of paper. Skye snatched it out of his hands as Jemma pulled her own recipe book back out.

“AC, we’re doing a snack run. Who’s with me!” She shouted as she held the piece of paper up high. Coulson sighed. Mack and Trip stole the bowl with the remaining cookie dough and May just rolled her eyes and walked out. 

“What just happened?” Bobbi finally asked after a moment.

“I think we missed the context. I hate coming to parties late.” Lance sighed after a moment. “You want to go look up those files on that Sif lady?”

“Sure.” Bobbi shrugged, leaving Fitz and Simmons alone in the kitchen.

“Okay, we have brown sugar, flour, eggs, chocolate chips,” Jemma muttered as she continued to look over the recipe.

“Is that your Grandmum’s recipe?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Jemma said as she smiled at Fitz, who almost dropped the spatula he was holding. “Where’s the bowl?”

“Mack and Trip took it.” FItz replied, the two looked at eachother, and then started to laugh. “Maybe we should uh, uh.”

“Let’s go on a mission to get that bowl back. How about that. And then we can see who can make their cookies the fastest, us or Skye.” Jemma gave a wicked grin. Fitz and Jemma linked arms and scurried off after their missing bowl.


End file.
